The Zanessa Breakup
by allaboutzanessa
Summary: We all don't know what really happened but here's my imagination.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I dont own anything**

**Hey**** you guys, this story is basically my imagination. I often think about the Zanessa breakup and ask myself what happened. So this is what I came up with. I have no ideo how it really was, this is just my imagination. Actually this is my first story so don't be mad if it isn't that good yet. I'm from Germany so there could also be a few mistakes, but I tried hard to avoid them . **** So now have fun reading my fanfic. xoxo**

It was 9 am on a beautiful Sunday in LA. The beautiful 22 Years old actress woke up as the sun shined right in her face. 'Stupid sun' she groaned and turned around to hug the pillow of her ex-boyfriend. Yes, she still did that every morning. Just as a reflex. She couldn't just let go of that after 5 Years. But still, every time when she turned around and saw the empty bed next to her she got teary. 'Gosh, how long you want to do that Vanessa? Get teary every time when you see he's not there. He won't come back, you have to let go' she started to tell herself. Yes, she still loved him. Sure she did, after 5 Years being in love you can't just stop loving someone. And God, how she missed him, his touch, his beautiful smell which could always make her feel safe, his warm hugs, his amazing kisses. Everything, just everything. Now she was crying. Would that ever stop? She got ripped out of her thought by her phone ringing. She still had 'Scream' as her ringtone, she wasn't really strong enough to change it. When she saw the caller ID she immediately plastered a smile on her face and tried as hard as she could to sound happy.

'Hello?' she said with her oh so high voice

'Hey babe' She heard the 18 Year old men talking back to her.

'Josh. I was just about to call you' she lied to the man who was called her new Boyfriend. Yes, they were actually dating. Vanessa really liked him, he was the only one who could make her think of something else thank Zac. Still, she didn't dare to call him 'babe' or any nickname she once used for Zac. So she just stayed with 'Josh'

'Oh, really? Well I wanted to ask if wanna go to the Lakers game today?' He asked with his sweet teenage voice. Vanessa didn't mind the age different. Somehow it felt like Josh was much older than 18, he talked, acted and felt like a 24 Year old guy. So who cares if he's only 18?

'To ... the Lakers? 'Vanessa hesitated. She always went there with Zac. And gosh, how they always had fun there. Actually, she went there with her sister. But that was different, going there with Josh, her new boyfriend. Wouldn't it be weird?

'Vanessa? You don't have to if you don't want to' He asked concerned.

'Uh no no its okay we can go.' It just shot out of her mouth. Did she really wanna go to the Lakers? With him? She had no idea. But how was she supposed to explain him? No that was too much trouble. 'It won't be that bad' She told herself.

'Alright then, I'll pick you up at 5 pm. Be ready, sweetheart. I gotta go now. See you later.' Without hearing Vanessa's Goodbye he hung up. Vanessa stared at her phone. That was just too much for her. What was she doing? Going to the Lakers game with her new boyfriend? Why does she even have a new boyfriend when she still loves Zac so much? She let her thoughts drift away to the day it begun.

'_Hey Ness, want me to bring you home' the young man asked the beautiful Lady sitting next to him. They were at the '1__9th Annual Elton John AIDS Foundation Academy Awards Viewing Party' sitting on a table with Vanessa's best friend Ashley Tisdale. _

'_Uhm you don't have to Josh' she looked at the guy who was now really important to her, just like her brother.' _

'_I will. Let me just go get our jackets and then we can go' He stood up without waiting for any response._

'_Neeess, He's soo into you, you know that right?' Vanessa heard her best friend say._

'_No he isn't. He's just like my brother Ashley.' 'Yeah, but you're just not like his sister, Vanessa. Everyone can see that, the way he looks at you, cares about you. The way he watches you from the other side of the room. Open your eyes, sis.' _

'_Ugh. No, he's a really good friend. Not less, not more than that. So stop saying that. I like him. And btw, even if I'm more than a friend to him, who cares? I'm single now ashy.'_

'_I know Ness, just be careful okay? I don't want you to get hurt again' with that the 18 Year old men came back with their Jackets. 'Thanks Joshy' Vanessa smiled. 'Everything for you' He offered to help her into her Jacket. _

_They said goodbye to everyone, and hopped into their car. On the drive to Vanessa's house, she finally thought about the things Ashley had said. Was she right? Was she more to him than just a friend? She noticed him stare at her the whole drive. Here and there they talked about the night, who they met, who they talked to. But suddenly she felt a difference in his voice. 'I'm happy you were there with me, Nessa' He said slowly while resting his hand on her thigh. First she hesitated 'Uhm yeah it was really nice with you' she finally answered while staring at his hand. _

'_Miss Hudgens, we're here.' They heard the driver say. 'Alright thank you' Josh said and opened the door. 'Wanna come inside for a bit?' Vanessa already regretted that question. 'Sure, why not' Josh answered happily. They walked up the steps to Vanessa's front door. When she opened it she kinda felt weird. 'Did you just invite Josh into your house at 3 am? Gosh Vanessa you really have to think before you talk' she thought to herself. When they got into the door they were already greeted by Vanessa's dog Shadow. Vanessa lifted her into her arms and kissed her head. 'Hey girly, long time no see' she talked in a babyish voice. Shadow licked Vanessa's face happily but stopped when she noticed Josh. She tilted her head and looked at Vanessa again. 'She's probably wondering where her real daddy is' Vanessa thought. Shadow really loved Zac, and Zac loved shadow. Even Shadow had problems with him not being there anymore. _

'_Uhum' Josh cleared his throat. 'Oh sorry, I was just lost in the moment' Vanessa giggled. Oh how he loved that giggle, even if it wasn't the same giggled he heard when he first met her, he loved it. 'Let's go into the living room' Vanessa said while walking to her amazing big couch. Josh sat right next to her and they started talking. Josh told her about his family and how excited he was about Vanessa's upcoming movie Sucker Punch. Vanessa didn't really listened to him she just answered here and there with a few 'Yeah, uhuh, right and oh really's ' . For the first time she noticed his beautiful face. His white teeth, the bright smile and his beautiful green eyes. 'Are you okay?' He finally asked her. 'What? Uh yeah sure, sorry I was just thinking' 'oh' he answered and before Vanessa knew it she felt soft lips touching hers. She was sitting there like frozen. But at the next moment she somehow got lost in his touch. She closed her eyes and just gave into the kiss. Somehow it felt like Zac was kissing her. With that she got even more lost. There she was. Sitting in her living room, kissing a 18 Year old guy, thinking about her ex-boyfriend.'_

Because of all the thinking she didn't really noticed her phone ringing for the 3rd time now. 'Hello?' she said still kind of lost in her thoughts. 'Goooosh I thought I had to call the ambulance. What the hell were you doing?' She heard her 15 Year old sister screaming into the phone. 'Calm down Stells, I was ..uh showering.' She lied to her bestes friend. 'Yeah sure you were. Whatever. Now that you're alive I wanted to ask you if you wanna come over today. Mom and dad are going out tonight so we could have the house all by ourselves. Like Sister Sleepover. How's that ?' her sister asked excited. Vanessa smiled at her sister's excitement. 'Oh really? Well I have the house by myself everyday. So we could have had that sleepover a long time ago.' 'Ugh but you know I hate sleeping somewhere else. So you coming or not?' 'I don't know sis.' Vanessa answered carefully not to hurt her sisters feelings. 'I'm going to the Lakers game with Josh today. So I could come over after. But I wanted to come anyway because I really need your Lakers shirt.' 'Going with Josh to the Lakers game? Really Ness?' Stella asked with a concerned voice. 'Stella, don't start that discussion again, I know what I do and where I go so just let it be my business. Can I have your shirt now? ' 'Ugh, yeah just come pick it up.' Stella told her sister with a quite angry voice. Vanessa didn't want to let this discussion go further so she just told her when she'd be there and that she loves her.

When Vanessa got out of the shower it was 1 pm. 'alright, 4 hours left' She thought while running into her big closet and searing for something to wear. 'Ugh I'll just search later when I got the shirt' she thought to herself and threw on some jeans and a big hoodie. She grabbed her phone, threw it into her purse and walked down the stairs. When she heard her stomach grumble she noticed that she still had no breakfast so she ran into her kitchen and opened the fridge. 'Seriously? When did I go grocery shopping the last time?' Her fridge was empty; the only thing she could see was an apple. 'Ugh nice, Vanessa. Really nice.' She grabbed the apple and made her way to her car. Since she and Zac broke up she only used her Mercedes. Well actually she did many things she would have never done a few months ago. She cut her hair, got a tattoo, changed her complete style, hung out with people she used to dislike, made a twitter account ( Zac and her always swore to each other to never get something like facebook or twitter) and she acted really different. But that was not bad at all. It helped her to get rid of the pain.

13 minutes later she arrived at her parents' house. 'Hey mom, hey dad, hey Stells' Vanessa screamed while opening the front door. 'Hey honey' her mom walked out of the kitchen and gave Vanessa a big big hug. 'Whoa' Vanessa giggled. 'Where's Daddy?' 'He's in the living room.'

When Vanessa got into the living room she saw her father as always sitting on the couch with his head behind the newspaper. 'How many newspapers do you read per day daddy?' Vanessa smiled at her dad. Greg slowly put the newspaper next to him and smiled at his daughter. 'Hello sweetie' He said while holding his arms up so that she could sit on his lap while hugging him. Greg and Vanessa shared a real intense connection. Greg was really proud at his daughter and he knew that no matter how old she is or how much of an adult she was. She will always be his little princess.

'You okay?' Vanessa asked while pulling back from his hug. 'I am.' Greg answered 'are you?' he always knew when something was wrong with his first daughter.

'I am too daddy' Vanessa smiled at her father. Even though everyone would have believed her. Greg knew how his daughter really felt. He saw the difference in her expression, her smile was so different, she didn't giggle like she did before, and she was just different. And yes, he missed his old Baby V. The family talked about it a few times already. And sure everybody knew why Nessa had changed that much. The breakup with Zac really broke her. Even though she would never admit it to anyone, the people who were really close to her could see it. She was still suffering from all the pain. Vanessa was always a strong girl. She always tried to please everyone by being the happy Ness we all know. No matter how broken she was, she always plastered a smile on her face and said the three words her family slowly hated to hear 'I am fine'. She totally wasn't. Even though Greg didn't really know what was going on with his daughter and this Josh guy, he knew that he never wanted anyone else to be with Vanessa except from Zac. He loved Zac. Sure he would never admit it. But he loved him. He was like the son he always wished for and never had. He knew that Zac was the only guy he could trust when it came to 'protecting his daughter' .He really loved her, everybody could see that. They were always so happy and comfortable with each other, well at times a bit too comfortable, but Greg always knew that nothing would happen to his daughter as long as the love of her life was with her. The day Zanessa broke up didn't just broke Vanessas and Zacs heart. It also broke their familys. Greg remembered the day he heard the news..

'_Hellooo? Someone there?' Greg heard his daughter scream happily into the house. But still, something was different with her voice. 'Living room honey' Gina answered in her cute voice. Greg smiled at his wife. Even after so many years he still loved her like he did the first day they met. When Vanessa appeared in the doorway the 3 Hudgens family members stared at her. She looked really bad. She had big red puffy eyes, wore no makeup and wait, what was this? Did she cut her hair?. 'Omg Ness. Your hair what have you done?' Greg rolled his eyes at his youngest daughter, sure that this was the first thing she noticed. Vanessa was only gone for a few days. To visit the fashion week in New York, but still she felt like a complete different person, and she even looked like one. 'Cut my hair' Vanessa answered smiling. But something about her smile was different; it was too bright, brighter than her brightest. 'God, am I the only one who notices?' Greg thought to himself but when he looked at his wife he saw that he wasn't. She sat there, staring at Vanessa. And what's that? She even had tears in her eyes. Greg could tell, this weren't tears of joy. No, Gina noticed Vanessa's change too, but she might have noticed some more things. 'Mom, dad. Don't you like it?' Vanessa looked at them. When none of them answered, Vanessa finally put her smile down 'Uhm you okay?' she asked while biting her bottom lip, a gesture she always did when she was nervous. _

'_The better question is, if you are okay' Gina finally answered. Greg felt relieved that his wife felt the same thing. 'Uhm sure I am, why shouldn't I be?' Vanessa answered without any expression. Greg felt the bulb in his throat. He was disappointed, even though he didn't know what was wrong, he knew that his daughter was broken. And she lied to them. Her family. Finally it hit him. There's only one reason Vanessa could be broken. There's only one person who can make her feel this way, who can break her. _

'_What did he do?' Greg asked in an angry voice. Finally Stella got things too. She also noticed Vanessas change. Not just the hair, the person in front of her, that wasn't really her sister, was it?. 'What, who are you talking about daddy? It's nice to see you guys too, good to know that you missed me that much.' Vanessa answered also angrily. She could also feel the bulb in her throat. How could they notice already? She just cut her hair, that didn't mean anything, did it?  
'Honey' she heard her mother say. 'Wanna sit down and tell us what's wrong. We are your family and we know you better than anyone else and we can also see when something is wrong. And right now we all see that something is terribly wrong. So just tell us and stop acting please' Greg listened to his wife. Normally she was always the quiet one but you could see that this was the most important thing right now, to know what happened to her daughter. Vanessa just stood there, still in the doorway with her high heels and her jacket one. Greg noticed that also her style changed. She would have never worn a jacket like this. And high heels? Just to visit her family? Never. Suddenly he heared her swallow, when he looked into her eyes all he could see was emptiness, they were empty. She sparkle she once had was gone. But now, there was something in her eyes. Pain. Hurt. And with that he saw a tear roll down her cheek. He wasn't the only one who noticed. As soon as the tear made its way down Nessa's cheek, Stella was by her side. Hugging her for dear life. Nobody dared to say anything. Only the noise of Vanessa's sniffles filled the room. Gina and Greg both felt their heart sink at the same moment. They had never seen their daughter like this. So broken, so full of pain. Gosh what happened? That was the question all 3 family member had in their head. Vanessa and Stella stood like this for almost five minutes. Now the tears just streamed down her face like someone forgot to turn the water off. Soon enough, Gina started crying too. She stood up and led Vanessa to the couch. Everyone's eyes were right at Vanessa. So no one noticed Stella grabbing her phone and running upstairs. _

_**With Stella**_

'_Pick up pick up' she thought to herself as she heard the beeping on the other end of the line. 'Hello?' she finally heard the voice she waited for. Just from his voice, she knew that Nessa wasn't the only broken one._

'_Omg Zachary what happened?' Zac heard her girl- well now ex-girlfriends sisters' voice screaming at him. _

'_Stella. Is Ness with you?' 'Yes she is and she's crying her eyes out and no one knows why so can you just tell me what happened because I can hear that you're not happy too.' She said as fast as she could. 'I .. I don't know how to tell you' He started slowly. He knew that his 'little sister' was the biggest Zanessa fan. He slowly breathed in to start his next sentence 'We, we broke up'.  
Now there was silence. Stella knew that there were a few problems lately, especially after the big fight they had in Hawaii, but she always thought they could handle it. They already handled so many things, fight. But they never even thought about breaking up. She knew, that this wasn't just a 'we broke up' like in' well be back together' this was a real break up. She couldn't believe it. 'Wh. What?' she stuttered into the phone with already teary eyes. 'No, but, no. you were okay. I mean you had a few problems, But you were okay right? You told me Zac, everything was going to be fine. You can't just break up. This is just a little issue you have. You'll be back together right?' Stella mostly told herself or at least tried. Now she also heard Zac sniffle 'I'm sorry Stella. It just. It wasn't right anymore. I gotta go now. I'm sure Vanessa will tell you everything. Just.. Just remember that I still love her. And I always will. And I love you too Stella, no matter what happens- Bye._

_Stella just stared at her phone. Is this really happening right now? She felt the tears roll down her cheek. Zac and Ness were always so happy. They were perfect for eachother. Gosh, how she loved to watch them. Even if she commented everything with 'ew' and 'could you stop it guys?, get a room' she still loved them. Stella always wanted a big brother, and with Zac. She got him. He was like her big brother. He even came over when Vanessa was busy and went to get ice cream with Stella or go to the movies. She could talk to him about everything. He even wanted to get to know her new boyfriend. Just like a brother. She always looked up to Zanessa. When her boyfriend broke up with her she was really down, but because of them she believed in love. Sure, she was only 15. But still, she knew that one day she will be as happy as her sister. _

_When Stella's tears finally dried she slowly walked down the stairs just in time to hear Vanessas first sentence . 'You know, it's just.. Me.. Me..' and there they were the tears again. When Stella walked into the living room she could see; her daddy cried too. She took a deep breath as she started her sentence 'Nessa and Zac. They. They broke up' Nobody noticed Stella walking in again. Now everybody was staring at her. Even Vanessa. ' who where do you know that?' Vanessa sniffled. 'Never mind, sis. Just remember, we're here for you.' Now Stella noticed the blank look on her parents faces. _

_When Vanessa calmed down a bit she told them about the breakout 'It just, it didn't work anymore. There was a problem after another. We couldn't handle this relationship anymore. We just need time for us you know? Look at my schedule- look at Zacs. There is no time for us. We didn't even have time to talk things out. It's just too much. Who knows maybe when it all calmed down a bit maybe we could sit down and talk again, but right now. It's impossible' she had said. _

That was the first time Greg saw his daughter like this. 'whaat up Sissy' Stella came jumping into the room. Greg smiled at his youngest daughter. Why can't Vanessa be like this? Real. 'Heeey' Vanessa said in her normal voice. 'Here's the shirt. 'Stella threw it into her sister's lap. 'Thanks honey, hope it will work huh'.

'Where are you going?' Greg asked concerned. 'To the Lakers game' Vanessa answered fast. 'Oh really. With who?' 'Uhm Josh' Greg felt the blush on his daughters cheeks as she bit her bottom lip. He didn't want to start a discussion so he just said 'oh okay.' The room was silent. 'Uuuhm well I gotta go now, get ready. Heard you're going out tonight daddy? Have fun.' She gave him a kiss on his cheek. 'Oh and Stella I'll be here after the game alright?' 'Alright, but hurry' her little sister answered. 'I will. Byeeeee 'she gave her sis a big hug, walked to her mom and gave her a kiss. 'See you guys'.

**With the Hudgens.**

Greg sighted. 'When is this acting ever gonna stop?' He asked out loud. He felt his wife's hand on his shoulders. 'I wish I would know sweetheart, I wish I would know.'

**With Vanessa.**

You could tell, as soon as she closed the door, the smile on her face faded. She didn't even notice it herself, as she got in the car. She slowly started driving along the street. As she turned the radio on she started to sing along immediately.

Baby, I have no story to be told,  
But I've heard one on you and I'm gonna make your head burn,  
Think of me in the depths of your despair,  
Make a home down there as mine sure won't be shared,

The scars of your love remind me of us,  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all,  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless,  
I can't help feeling,  
We could have had it all

She didn't even notice the tears rolling down her cheeks. This song. It's so true. 'We could have had it all' she repeated to herself over and over again.

When she finally arrived at her house she noticed that it was only 2 pm. What is she supposed to do until 5 pm? She sat on her couch and turned the TV on. 'Family Guy, Perfect' She thought to herself. When Family Guy ended she zipped through the different channels.  
Suddenly she froze. There he was. She had seen him so many times on the TV but that picture which she saw was indescribable. There he was. Shirtless skateboarding. She kind admitted it to herself, she missed that sight.  
'_So here we are, with the latest pictures of Zac Efron. But can someone tell me where he is? The Last pictures of him appeared a month ago where he went to get breakfast with his friend. It's really unusual for our popular Zac Efron not so show for almost a whole month. What is he doing? Sitting at home playing video games? '_Vanessa heard the news reporter joke around. '_Or maybe he just hangs out with his new girl here.'_  
Vanessa felt her eyes get teary as she saw the picture of him having his arm around a blond girl with a drink in his hands. He kinda looked drunk. That wasn't the Zac she knew. His expression, his face, everything looked so different. She didn't even think about it, she just turned the TV off. Now there she sat. Crying like a baby. Why was she crying? Because she saw him with another girl? drinking? Well, what was she doing? Hanging around with josh every day, going with him to the Lakers game. That's just the same. Finally she got herself together. 'Now stop it Vanessa. You can't just cry the whole day. You got a live. Life it now. Go to the Lakers game and have fun.' She tried to tell herself. But somehow, it worked. She stood up and decided to take one more shower.

After the shower she threw on her sisters Lakers shirt, pulled a pair of too long Jeans out of her wardrobe and went to her jewelry to put as many rings on her fingers as possible. She did that to replace the one ring on her finger that wasn't there.  
When she looked at the clock, she saw that she only had 20 minutes left. She just finished her makeup when she heard Josh's motorcycle outside. She grabbed her purse and a leatherjacket and a pair of sandals when she heard her doorbell.  
'Josh' she smiled as she let him in. 'hey you' he greeted her by kissing her on the lips 'you ready?' 'I sure am' she answered as they made their way down the steps of Vanessa's house.

The Game was really fun, actually more fun than Vanessa expected. They laughed the whole time and somehow Vanessa felt herself smile for the first time in months. They made sure that no one noticed that they were dating, even if anyone already guessed that but it was kinda fun to hide like this. Vanessa finally felt free again. She didn't know what happened but she knew that Josh made her feel really good. After the game they hopped into a car which drove Vanessa to her parent's home. They laughed and joked around the whole time. When they finally arrived Vanessa leaned over to kiss Josh. It was a slow sweet kiss. But still Vanessa felt herself relax and feeling good. After a while they pulled apart. 'Thank you, Josh' Vanessa said while looking into his eyes. 'Thank you, Vanessa' Josh answered. With that Vanessa hopped out the car and ran into her parents' house.

She opened the door and started screaming for her sister 'Steeeeeellaa Bellaaa where are you?' she laughed out loud, Gosh she felt so good. Stella appeared in the doorway. 'Gosh what is wrong with you?' she asked. 'What not happy for you big sis to be happy?' Vanessa giggled. 'I am. It's just. Ashley called..' Stella spoke slowly. 'Oh really what did she say' Now Vanessa noticed that her sister was serious. 'Well, it's about Zac, Ness.' …

So, hope you liked it. Little cliffhanger ;) Just comment if you want me to continue.

Xoxo Louisa


	2. Chapter 2

**Heey Guys. First of all; Thank you for the nice Reviews. Hope you will like this chapter. This one is based on Vanessas trip to London and Zanessas 'friendship'. Enjoy reading-**

**Xoxo Louisa**

* * *

It was a beautiful Sunday morning when the young hot Hollywood actor was woken up by the sun shining into his huge house_. _

_'Urgh come oon._' He groaned as he looked at his watch to see that it was only 9 am. Zac always slept as long as he could. Different as his ex-girlfriend, Vanessa has always been an early bird. And she hated it to see someone sleep when she was already awake so every morning Zac was woken up by his girlfriends touch. Sure most of the time he was pissed at her for waking him, but now, he really missed it.

He sighed as he caught himself thinking about her again.

Now he felt something moving next to him. Oh yeah right, he almost forgot. There next to him laid a beautiful blonde girl. His new girlfriend. Wait no, he doesn't have a new girlfriend. How do you call someone you party with every night and then end up in bed? Friends with benefits? He didn't know and didn't care. All he knew was that his head was hurting like crazy and he couldn't remember any second of last night. When again did he change that much? Usually Zac never drank or partied. Okay maybe a few times in his early teenage years. But now he goes into clubs almost every night, orders a bottle of tequila and ends up with some girl in bed. That wasn't really the Zac everyone knew.

To get rid of his thoughts he decided to take a shower. Slowly he got up. Careful not to wake the girl next to him, whose name was Amanda by the way. Almost tripping over some jeans which were laying on the ground he found his way to the bathroom. '_When again did it get so messy in here?'_ he thought while looking around his bedroom. Everywhere were laying towels, clothes, shoes and some other items Zac has never seen before. He shook his head and went into his big luxury bathroom.

10 minutes later Zac stood in the doorway of his closet with just a towel around his waist. As he found some jeans and a clean t-shirt he made his way into the kitchen.

'_Wow '_he thought while running his finger through his now a bit grown hair. _'This is even messier than my bedroom'_. The sink was full of dirty dishes, food was laying everywhere and the fridge was empty. Zac shook his head '_how the hell am I supposed to clean the mess?_' Luckily he found a last bit of coffee bones.

* * *

'Heey you' the 21 year old blond girl looked at the hot brown- blond haired guy who was sitting at his huge couch with a cup of coffee.

'Hey, sorry didn't know you were awake' Zac said as he noticed her already fully clothed and showered body.

'Never mind. I gotta go anyway, some family stuff. See you tonight?' She asked with a slight smirk on her face.

'Uuhm I don't know I really have a bad hangover. I'll call you.' He said while resting his blue eyes on the tv in front of him.

With that Amanda gave him a wink and walked outside to her car. She wasn't famous or anything. She just met Zac a couple of weeks ago in a club with her friends. She didn't care about his fame or that he just broke up with his girlfriend. All she wanted was to have great nights with a super hot guy. And from what she could tell, she already got what she wanted.

Zac finally decided to clean up the mess later or maybe tomorrow. For now he just played some weird video games. He looked really bad. His hair was all messy and he didn't shave for a few days. He had big dark rings underneath his eyes and his clothing style also wasn't the best right now.

Now he heard his phone ring, but he didn't really care._ 'Probably some stupid people who are going to ask me things about Vanessa'_ He already got this calls a few times now. Always the same questions _'did you really break up? How do you feel? Is Vanessa dating Josh? Do you have a new girlfriend? Did you cheat on her?..'_ Zac hated this calls. Where the hell did they get his number? He caught himself wondering if Vanessa got this calls too. He knew how much she hated calls like this. Just because they broke up, didn't mean that Zac didn't care anymore. He still loved her with all his heart. That was the only thing he knew for sure. He didn't know what was going on in her life or with this Josh guy he already hated while he visited Vanessa in Hawaii. He didn't know how she was or even if she was in LA right now. And that thought really broke his heart. In the past five years there had never been a day where Zac didn't know where his girlfriend was or what she was doing. Not even a minute.

Sure, when they broke up they promised each other to hold the contact and to be friends, but soon enough they both noticed that it would just hurt too much to see each other or talk to eachother. So they just agreed to have a little break from another. No calls, no visiting. Nothing. To make it easier they just told everybody they are still 'friends'. Zac saw Vanessas interview with Ellen.

_'Yeah no we're good I mean like after being in a relationship with someone for so long it's like we stay friends' _she had said. Zac remembered every single word. _'I'm single' _were the words that caused Zacs heart to sink. He hoped he would never hear those words out of her mouth. He couldn't describe how much he missed her. He missed her gentle touch; the way she could make him feel just by looking at him. He missed kissing her just in the middle of a sentence. He missed her beautiful giggle which could always make him smile. He missed it when he stood up and saw her standing in the kitchen, making breakfast and singing along the songs on the radio. He missed it how she could read his mind. He missed reading her mind. And sure enough he missed her kisses. Just being near her, kissing the top of her nose, tickling her or just sitting there on the couch at night, reading scripts together and eating peanut butter sandwiches. He missed everything about his girl. He didn't even notice the tears that were streaming down his face when he noticed he had forgotten the start the video game in front of him. That was always the best way to keep his mind off of Vanessa.

_**With Vanessa**_

'Ashley, what the hell are you talking about?' After Stella couldn't explain the problem to Vanessa, she had called her best friend.

'Vanessa, just drive there okay? You will see what I meant. He's just. I don't know. That's not Zac. And I really miss the old Zaccy. And I do miss the old Nessy too. So why can't you just talk to each other? When you break up, you aren't supposed to change that much Vanessa. I don't even recognize you two. That's not the way it should be. You guys broke up because it was the best thing for both of you. But seriously Vanessa. Look at you, look at Zac. You two are just broken and I'm sorry to say that but you are worse than before. So if you really want it to be the best for you guys then talk to each other alright? Now get your stupid little butt off of the couch and go there. You know you want to. Call me after. Bye' and with that she hung up. Vanessa sat there, staring out the window, replaying Ashleys words.

'Go Vanessa. You know it's the right thing to do' her sister said with the softest voice she had.

With that Vanessa stood up, grabbed her purse and ran to her car. Without even thinking she drove the way to the familiar house she already spent a ton of days and nights. She didn't know what to say or how to start. She didn't even know what the problem really was; she just drove the 9 minutes drive to Zacs house. Luckily she saw no Paps behind her so she opened the big door to reveal the little driveway which led to Zacs house. She was happy that she still had the electric key in her car. She really didn't want to ring the bell just to talk to Zac through the loudspeaker. When she came to a stop in front of Zac big house which Vanessa had always called _'a too big garage'_ she let herself take a deep breath. Now she felt the adrenaline pumping through her veins_. 'Come on Vanessa it's not like you have never seen him before'_ with that she grabbed her purse and slowly got out of her car. Something was weird. It was a beautiful day. Normally Zac always opened the huge glass fronts which covered almost his entire house. But now nothing was open. The only thing you could see were the huge metallic walls covering the windows. Vanessa shook her head as she made her way up the stairs '_That's so not Zac'_ she thought to herself. Not there she stood in front of his house. Would she ring the bell? Or use her own key? Or just drive away again. She decided to ring the bell since it would be a little awkward to just walk in without any warning. After 3 minutes she decided to ring again. 'Maybe he's in the bathroom' she told herself. Now she heard something. She knew that sound. Suddenly it clicked in her head. He was playing video games; sure he wouldn't answer the door. So she just grabbed her own Key and let herself inside.

Now she was shocked. There he sat; on his sofa. In the middle of beer bottles and clothes laying on the ground. He looked really bad. His hair was a huge mess. Not the mess she liked his hair to be in, it was different, not sexy. His beard looked really grown. His eyes were red and the beautiful blue color had turned into some grey. He looked like he didn't sleep for days. And the worst thing; he didn't even notice her. Now she stood in the middle of his huge living room staring at him without saying a word. She couldn't say anything. She tried to, but nothing came out of her mouth. She just stood there like frozen. Suddenly she felt a rush coming through her veins. She knew that rush, what did it mean again? Oh yeah right, she always felt that rush when his eyes met hers. And now they did. Zac now stood a few feet away from her, staring at her. Vanessa didn't even notice him moving.

'N… ness?' Zac started. With that Vanessa came back to reality. ' I I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let myself in but you didn't answer the door so I figured.. Oh you know what. Never mind I I'll just go. Forget I was here.' She spoke really fast. Zac almost couldn't understand her.

'Wait. Please. Please don't go' He stared at her with tears in his eyes. Now they both thought the same thing _'how could we ever let things come this far?'_

'Why did you come?' Zac asked still in shock. Vanessa still stood there in the middle of his livingroom staring at him. She didn't know what to say but she decided to be honest.

'Ashley called me' she started her sentence while sitting on a chair in front of Zacs huge dining table. 'We really need to talk Zac' with that she felt Zac sit on the other side of the table.

'_We need to talk' _He replayed her words over and over in his head. About what? Didn't they talk enough? Did he do something wrong? What was ashs part in the whole thing?...

'What did she say?' he asked with a slight angry voice. esh

Sure, Ashley was his best friend, but couldn't she just stop sticking her head into Zacs and Vanessas relationship. She always did that. Ever since their first fight. Zac remembered the day they broke up he received a really bad call from his best friend. She screamed and cursed at him. He had never heard her like this.

'Zac, you're listening to me?'Vanessa ripped him out of his thoughts. He didn't even notice her talking.

'Uhm I'm sorry I was just thinking. Could you repeat the sentence please?'

Vanessa sighed. That guy in front of her wasn't the guy she fell in love with. He was so different he even talked different. Vanessa leaned with her arms on the table so that she could but her forehead in her hands and run her fingers through her hair. Zac knew that gesture too well. He knew that she wanted to talk about something really serious and was really nervous.

'We are worse' she just said. Zac looked at her with a confused face. _'We are worse'_ Does this sentence make any sense? When Vanessa saw the confusedness in his eyes she started again.

'We are worse than before Zac' Still Zac didn't understand what she wanted to say. Well maybe because he couldn't think about anything right now.

'I'm sorry Vanessa but could you please explain what you mean?' He said while staring at his hands on the table.

'We broke up, Zac. We broke up because we thought it was the best for both of us. We thought that we'll both feel better. But now look at us. I'm a mess and so are you. We're not even talking. We're lying to our family, friends and even ourselves. Look at you Zac. Look at this mess in your house. You changed so much. That's not you. And that's not me. So please tell me why the hell are we doing this?'

Zac was shocked. He has never seen his girl.. sorry; ex-girlfriend like this. She was so full of pain and hurt. Her eyes were empty. And she was right. He thought about this a few times already. Why were they doing this?

'Actually I wanted to talk to you too, Ness. I came by the other day. But when I was near your house I felt like I couldn't do this; talk to you, see you. So I turned around and drove back home.' He saw the light in Vanessas eyes, he could see that she was relieved that he felt the same way. 'We broke up because it was the best for our careers Ness. And look at you. You're everywhere, in every magazine and news. I am so proud of you. I don't know if it's just because of the break up. But I do know that you're not only 'Zac Efrons girlfriend' anymore. You are Vanessa Hudgens. The amazing actress from Sucker Punch and Beastly, the style icon. And that's what you wanted right? Then we broke up because we were together since we were 16. We felt like we've missed something. We wanted to explore the world, see what's out there. And yes, even date other people; see if we really need each other that much. And you see, we both are doing what we wanted to. Wasn't that the true reason why we broke up Ness?'

Vanessa listened to him carefully. He really was right. They got everything they wanted. But still something was terribly missing. Vanessa felt the tears built up in her eyes. Zac sounded like he was really happy with the situation. But on the other hand Vanessa knew, he only said this because he wanted to make her feel good.

'But I miss you' was the only thing she could say right now. She said it half whisper- half sniffle. Now she felt the hot tears streaming down her face. Zac looked at her. He felt his heart break. Oh how he hated to see her like this. Without saying anything he opened his arm and held them out. Vanessa made her way around the table and sat on Zac lap. Now there they sat. Both crying and hugging each other as tight as possible. Vanessa felt like she never wanted to let go. And so did Zac. But both knew; and the end of the day they will be sitting at home with their new 'lovers'.

Now Zac was the first one who dared to speak. 'I miss you too Vanessa. More than anything. Look at me; I'm a mess without you. But at the same time I feel like we should try this experience. We only broke up a few months ago. It always hurts. But I really need you. Please let's try this friend-thing and see how it works. You are still my best friend. The one person who knows me better than anyone else on this planet. I need you and I think it's the same the other way round. Let's do this, okay? Let's try.' His last few words came out as a whisper.

'Okay' was the only thing that came out of Vanessas mouth. She knew I was the only right thing to do right now.

'Now come on' She said now a bit calmed down. 'Let's clean up this mess here'. Zac smiled at her. That was the girl he knew. Always trying to be happy. He took his thumb and wiped her tears away. With that Vanessa stood up and jumped into his kitchen.

'Oh.. My.. God' was the only thing he could hear before he felt Vanessas hand pulling him next to her. 'You, mister, are doing the dishes, I will NOT touch this'.

After one hour of doing dishes and cleaning up they finally let their selves fall onto the couch.

'Woow that was a hard piece of work. Seriously Zachary, how in the world did you do this mess?' Vanessa asked the man next to her who looked like he just ran a thousand miles.

'I have NO idea.. but I know that I will NEVER let it come this far again.' Zac tried to say a little breathless. 'Seriously that was disgusting. All the old food. Eww' he shook his body as he thought about his previous work.

Vanessa laughed at his reaction and thought about their friendship. I went really well. They had laughed the whole time and acted like best friend. It could really stay this way. With a smiling face she looked at Zac. 'I really like this, you know' she said while looking into his ocean blue eyes.

'I know, I do too.' He immediately knew what she meant. Now they sat there, staring into each other's eyes smiling. They have missed moments like this. Just sitting there in silence enjoying the moment. Finally Vanessa heard her phone ring. 'Oh shoot' she suddenly said. Without even looking at the caller ID she answered her phone.

'Honey I'm soooo sorry I totally forgot. I'll be there in 10 minutes I swear.' She said while rushing through Zacs livingroom to find her purse.

'What the hell are you talking about? I just wanted to check on you. Maybe you were just about to kill yourself or do something stupid because something with Zac went wrong. You never know.' She heard her sisters' sarcastic voice.

'Ha ha . Very funny Stella. Well to your information I'm still happily alive and I just forgot the time' Vanessa answered while calming herself down and looking at Zac who just shook his head. He knew exactly who this was. He knew Vanessas little sister too well.

'So already made babies?' Stella said with a too happy voice. Yep, that was how she knew her little sister. Always asking the wrong questions at the wrong time.

'Oh shut up now. We cleaned up Zacs house okay?' Now Vanessa was really annoyed.

'Oh really? That's what you call it today. Well I don't care what you call it. Just get your cute little butt over here I just started to watch a horror movie and I heard some weird noises so I don't really care if you're with Zac. You can 'clean up his house' another time sissy.' Usually Vanessa would have started a discussion over her sisters sarcastic statements but now she just gave it up.

'I'll be there in a few' she just said and hung up.

'Stella?' Zac didn't even wait for the answer he just laughed. 'She is soo annoying'.

'Tell me 'bout it' Vanessa said while walking toward the couch Zac was sitting on. 'I really have to go I don't want to let this go any further.' Zac just nodded in response. Now she stood right in front of him. 'It was really nice Zachary, I'm happy we can be friends'

Zac had this smile on his face all the million girls out there would die for. 'I know, Ness. I really missed being with you. I'll call you tomorrow okay?' He asked hoping for a response.

'Sure.' Vanessa smiled at him with the smile she knew, Zac liked the most. He just took her in his arms and hugged her while kissing her hair. Vanessa felt the little Goosebumps she always had when she felt Zacs arms around her.

'Bye' she said in a whisper after kissing his cheek. Zac just stood there, watching his love walk away. But he knew, this time, she would come back. Even if just as a good friend. She will be in his arms again.

* * *

Ten minutes later Vanessa arrived at her parents' house. When she opened the door she already felt some arms around her waist.

'Whoaa missed me that much?' she stared at her sister in disbelief.

'OMG Ness I swear I heard someone call my name. But not in a normal voice it sounded like a ghost.' Stella still held onto her sister. Vanessa could tell, Stella had kept on watching the horror movie.

'You weird you know that? Why on earth do you watch a horror movie when you alone at night? You should really turn on your cute little brain next time. Now let's go watch the Notebook' the sisters already watched this movie like a zillion times but still it was on their to-do list for every sister-sleepover.

During the movie Vanessa let her mind drift away. She was going to London the next day. So tomorrow she had to stand up as early as she could, go home and pack her suitcase. She also had a manicure appointment at around 10 and she had to say goodbye to Josh before she was leaving. _'This is going to be a though day' _she thought while she let the sleep overcome her body.

* * *

The next day Vanessa woke up by a slight knock on the door. She looked next to her and saw her sister still sleeping like a baby. She looked so peaceful and cute when she was asleep. Like she would never say anything bad. 'Haha sure' Vanessa laughed at her thoughts. Again there was a knock.

'Honey?' She heard her moms voice say. 'You're awake, Vanny?' She hated that nickname and her mom was the only one who was allowed to call her that.

Vanessa slowly opened the door, careful not to wake her sister. 'Yeah' she said quiet. I'll be down in a minute. When Vanessa looked at her phone she saw it was only 7am. So she had enough time to get a shower.

30 minutes later she sat fully dressed with perfect makeup and hair at the kitchen table next to her dad who was – again- reading the newspaper.

'So mom everything packed?' She asked her mother who was already excited to go to London with her daughter.

'Yeah' she said. 'I only need to pack my shoes.' She said with a slight smile.

Now it was Gregs turn. He placed the newspaper on the table and sipped his coffee. 'Soo' he started his sentence, 'heard you were at Zacs yesterday?' Wait how did he know? He wasn't even at home.

'Uhm yeah I was actually' Vanessa said nervous. She knew how serious this topic was to her father. 'We kinda talked'

'About what?' Greg said without any expression in his face. Vanessa knew that way of talking. It always meant Greg wants to know everything.

'Uhm about our break up. And about the fact that we've both been a mess ever since. And then we talked things out and now we are really good. I mean we are friends. And it actually works' Vanessa tried to tell as much as she could in only a few sentences.

Greg now looked at his daughter. He knew she didn't want to talk about it. But that was all he wanted to hear- they were good. Zac knew that Vanessa didn't lie to him. Sure, he would have wished that the two would be back together but 'friends' wasn't that bad either. As long as Zac took care of her he didn't care what they were. Greg just nodded at his eldest daughter just to get a relieved sigh as response.

Vanessa looked at her phone. She really had to go. Slowly she walked up to her sisters room just to see her already awake sitting on the bed with the laptop on her lap.

'Honey, I need to go now' Vanessa said while sitting down next to Stella. 'I'm really going to miss you'. They won't see each other for almost 5 weeks. Vanessa is going to stay a few weeks outside of LA and when she'll be here again, Stella will be gone on a class trip. The two sisters hugged each other really night.

'I'm going to miss you too sissy. Enjoy the premiers and bring me something from London okay?' London was their favorite place in the world. Especially Vanessa's. First time she was in London, Zac asked her to be his girlfriend. She always had those memories in her mind. From this moment on, she loved London more than anything else. And so did Stella.

After saying their goodbyes Vanessa walked downstairs to her dad.

'Daddy?' She said with tears in her eyes. She always hated to say goodbye. Even if it was just for few days. 'take care okay. I love you' she said as her dad took her into his strong arm.

'You too Baby girl. Have fun and enjoy your trip. I love you too.' With that Vanessa kissed her fathers cheek and went to her car. Just as she was about to start the engine she heard her phone ring.

'Hello?' she said without looking at the caller ID.

'Ness, it's me. I just wanted to check on you'. There it was. The voice Vanessa already missed like crazy.

'Zac! 'She screamed into his ear. 'I'm so happy you called. Guess where I'm about to go?' Zac grinned at her excited voice. He was so happy to hear that voice.

'Uhm I have no idea' He said clueless. 'Maybe Disneyworld?' he knew that this was Vanessas favorite place in the world. Well after London. Oh now he knew the answer. Just as Vanessa was about to answer he interrupted her

'No wait. I know. London' he said kinda excited-

'What where do you know that?' Vanessa answered a bit disappointed. She had hoped to surprise him.

'Because you are only this excited when you go to London or to Disneyworld. And since you've been to Disneyworld a while ago I figured in might me London' Zac could still read her mind.

'Well guessed right. I'm so so so so excited.' She screamed into her phone again.

'Okay okay' Zac said while holding his phone a few inches away from his ear. 'I heard you' Now he heard Vanessa cute giggle.

'Hey, I gotta go now I still have to pack. Shall I call you when I'm there?' That was what Vanessa missed the most when she got off of the plane a few days ago. They had always called each other when they arrived somewhere.

Zac couldn't help but smile. How he missed receiving her calls after she arrived somewhere. He had hated it not to know where she was. Now he finally knew again.

'Definitely' he said. 'Have a nice trip, Ness. Guess I'll hear you in a few hours?'.

'Guess you will. Byee Zaccy.' Vanessa said before hanging up her phone. She sighed. Even it would be midnight by the time she would arrive in London; she knew she had to call him. He never cared if Vanessa called him at 4 am just to say that she's save. He loved it. Waking up by his ringing phone when he had just dreamed about her and then hearing her voice. He didn't mind at all.

After packing her things Vanessa rushed to the 'Nail Garden' which was only a few minutes away from her house. Normally she never got her nails done or at least not that often. But lately Vanessa needed that. While getting her nails done she could always turn her mind off and relax.

When she was done she rushed through the paparazzi to make it to her car. _'Ugh how I hate these guys. They can't even stop for like 2 seconds'_ she thought to herself. Since the breakup Vanessa couldn't even go 2 inched without hearing hundreds of questions and 'Vanessa's'. Right now she asked herself how Zac managed to avoid them_. 'I will ask him later' _she made a little note in her mind while driving back to her house. Just when she was about to get out of her car her phone rang.

'Hello?' She said not looking at the caller ID.

'Babe, I'm so so sorry I couldn't make it. Please don't be mad.' Make it? Where? Now it shot in Vanessas mind. She had totally forgotten. Josh was supposed to come over for a goodbye an hour ago.

'Oh no I'm not mad. I had to go get my nails done anyway. 'She said a little bit lost in her mind. Wonderful, she forgot about her boyfriend because she thought too much about her ex boyfriend. Now she felt a little awkward.

'Oh Uhm okay, than I'm glad you're not mad at me. Look I gotta go back to the set now. I already miss you. Text me when you arrived, I will call you as soon as I'm awake' He said as fast as he could.

'Bye babe, love you' he just hung up. Vanessa still sat in her car.

'_I will call you as soon as I'm awake'_ she said to herself while imitating his voice. Without thinking any further she stood up, made her way to the bedroom and changed her clothes. She needed something more comfortable for the flight. When she had made sure she had everything, she decided to rest a bit. She laid on her bed and turned on the TV.

'rrrRring' Vanessa was woken up by her doorbell. When had she fallen asleep and what time was it?' She ran down to open her door.

'Miss Hudgens are you ready to leave?' She sighed in relieve. She hadn't overslept. As the driver got to get her suitcase Vanessa grabbed her purse and her sunglasses and made her way to the car.

As soon as driver got in and started the engine Vanessa pulled out her headphones and started the music on her Iphone.

'Here we go, London' she said to herself while falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Alright Guys, hoped you liked this chapter. Please review. Maybe you could give me some Ideas what I should write next chapter ? xoxo**


End file.
